Lluvia
by lalunaroja
Summary: Ella teme su reaccion, pero ya no puede soportar esconderce...mal sumary asi que entren y lean.


DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA, DE MI ALOCADA CABEZA Y PORQUE AMO A LOS DRAMIONE.

HOLA CHICAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y TAMBIÉN QUISE REEDITARLO POR QUE HABIAN UNOS ERRORES DE DEDO Y OTROS MAS.

QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS QUE LA AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS. SIN MAS LEAN

Es una noche lluviosa y no hago más que pensar en él, sé que me recuerda como yo lo hago, sé que me añora como yo lo hago, pero es imposible estar juntos, él es la noche, yo soy el día y a pesar de ser tan diferentes nos atraemos como dos imanes, jalados por la inercia de querer unirse, por desgracia nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde que éramos el uno para el otro.

La sociedad misma impediría que una heroína de guerra y un ex mortifago estuvieran juntos, sin embargo el amor que siento por el jamás lo había sentido por otro, es un amor que me quema las entrañas, que me impide ser yo misma porque mi cuerpo está lleno solo de él y se siente incompleto cuando no está cerca, pero es algo que no puedo evitar ni quiero evitarlo, en cualquier roce que nos damos por más mínimo que sea; solo el despierta en mi a la leona que duerme, que no puedo parar hasta que no nos vemos envueltos en una maraña de gemidos y besos desenfrenados en su oficina o en cualquier otro lugar, esas miradas discretas envueltas en un deseo insano que nos atrapa y que no nos deja ir.

Por lo que he tomado la decisión de afrontar la realidad, no podemos vivir toda la vida escondiéndonos, como si lo que sentimos fuera inferior al de las demás parejas, el miedo al que dirán y que la misma sociedad se meta en nuestra vida, pero es más cansado mentirles a la gente que amas durante tanto tiempo, que te pregunten por qué has cambiado tanto, qué siempre desapareces del trabajo por horas y cuando estas con ellos tu mente esta en otro lugar, te sientes orgullosa ya que después de tanto tiempo, nunca han descubierto que a quien amas fuera su mayor enemigo, pero sabes que no puedes seguir mintiéndoles toda tu vida y es por eso que has tomado la decisión de afrontar al mundo, solo por estar con él, más ahora en el mejor momento de tu vida, cuando ya no son; solo tú y el, sino alguien más que entra en sus vidas de forma inesperada, pero que cambia para complementar la felicidad que solo él te proporciona.

Alguien que a pesar de no conocerlo; sabes que lo amas, nunca se habían planteado que algo así pasara, no por algo eres la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, y él una serpiente calculadora, pero la vida te da sorpresas que jamás imaginaste, lo sientes dentro de ti y sabes que no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, acaricias tu vientre y solo susurras _"te amo",_ porque sabes que es cierto lo amas o mejor dicho los amas y no puedes dejar que esta situación avance, y sabes que tienes que elegir entre tus amigos y ellos, sin embargo siempre van a perder, más ahora que vas a ser _mamá_, te ríes por que jamás te planteaste esa situación a pesar del tiempo que han estado juntos; por lo que hasta hace unas semanas decidiste terminara con la incertidumbre y te hiciste una prueba casera; dando como positivo la pregunta que tanto rondaba por tu cabeza, sin embargo algo dentro de ti se negaba a creer que tantos métodos para evitarlo no hubieran funcionado, él o ella viene en camino y tus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que no puedes contener.

Sabes que no tarda en llegar, tratas de tranquilizarte pero son tantas las emociones que tienes dentro, aunado a las hormonas que corren por tu cuerpo y los cambios que poco a poco empiezan a surtir, por lo que te haces la pregunta de por qué no te diste cuenta se eso, la respuesta es sencilla él te perturba todos los sentidos, así como también sabes que jamás se imaginaron que su relación tomara un giro de 360°, pero esa vida que se gesta dentro de ti viene en camino y cambia todos los planes que tenían trazados, es una responsabilidad enorme y no sabes la reacción que tendrá o si algún día pensaba en ser padre, pero no puedes sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo, así que te prepara emocionalmente, porque ciertamente no sabes cómo decírselo. Lo citas a la misma hora de siempre y sabes que él nunca llega tarde, esa es una de las cosas que amas de él, nunca te deja esperando y sabes que esta no será la excepción, así que esperas en ese departamento en el que se han amado desde que descubrieron que no podían estar una noche sin estar juntos, y desde ese entonces han pasado 5 años, donde descubriste que el amor que decías sentir por Ronald solo era un amor fraternal, suerte que te diste cuenta antes de arrepentirte toda tu vida; terminando casada con alguien por el que no sentías ese tipo de amor, sales de ese recuerdo cuando escuchas la puerta abrirse, ves tu reloj de mano y te das cuenta que llega puntual, no te ha fallado y esperas que nunca lo haga, menos ahora.

Entras a ese lugar que tan buenos recuerdos te ha generado y ese olor a melocotón que sabes que solo le pertenece a una persona, esa que te roba el aliento y que acelera tu corazón solo con un roce de sus manos o una mirada, sabe que la relación no es sencilla; sin embargo no puedes arrepentirte de amarla como lo haces, que en tu familia está prohibido amar y más si se trata de una sangre…, detienes tus pensamientos, tienes tiempo de no decir esa palabra y no la dirás ahora, porque sabes que esa mujer que tienes ahí es más mujer y mejor hechicera que muchos sangrelimpia que conoces, comenzando por tus padres y por ti mismo, que a pesar de todos los acontecimientos y después de la guerra, tus padres no entienden que sus ideales se fueron al caño; en el mismo momento que es señor tenebroso murió a manos de Potty, sin embargo muchas ideas empiezan a surgir de tu cabeza, la primara es que no sabe que pasara o porque ella te mando esa nota esa tarde, con un mensaje claro _"Tenemos que hablar, Granger"_ tan impersonal; no como otras notas donde te decía "Q_ue deseaba con ansias verte esa noche"_ o que _"te extrañaba"_ , sin embargo la incertidumbre te mata, ya que habían decidido no verse hasta el día de mañana, para pasar todo el fin de semana juntos, no es que te moleste, pero sabiendo cómo es de analítica y perfeccionista; no entiende el porqué de esa cita saliéndose del balance, y es cuando se te hace un nudo en su estómago, cuando una idea surge de tu cabeza, piensa dejarte y eso él jamás lo permitirá, ella es de tuya y solo tu puede tocar su cuerpo, si fuete el primero en tomarla, también serás el último, un Malfoy no puede permitir que lo que es suyo, deje de serlo.

Paras en seco tus pensamientos y refuerzas esa idea tuya, cuando te das cuenta que también su forma de actuar es diferente, ella no ha venido a saludarte con un beso, de esos que te aceleran aún más tu corazón; ni ha empezado a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre cómo ha sido tu día, sabes que algo anda mal, ha llorado te lo dicen sus ojos rojos, sabe que algo le preocupa, por la forma en la que se muerde el labio cuando algo está fuera de su control y no sale como lo ha planeado, pero no puede dejarla ir, la amas demasiado a pesar de que se prometieron que solo era una aventura de tomar y tirar, sin embargo poco apoco se fue colando en tu corazón un sentimiento que era nuevo para ti, pero contra todo pronóstico te enamoraste de ella, de tal forma que si no está ella cerca siente que te falta el aire, que tu corazón deja de latir y no puede hacer nada más que estar con ella; en los pocos momentos que escapan de la realidad y viven su fantasía, por lo que no puede ni va a dejarla ir, así tenga que renunciar a todo lo que conoce, tu vida llena de lujos y comodidades, ella es todo lo que puede desear en una mujer, si tiene que amarrarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que entienda que eres es el único hombre para ella lo harás o peor aún hacer pública su relación, para que sepa que te siente orgulloso de que una mujer como ella te haya elegido, ella es tu pasado, presente y será tu futuro, por lo que no importara que toda la sociedad se encuentre en contra de este amor, que surgió en una noche lluviosa como hoy hace tantos años, que lucharas por ella contra todos, así sean sus amigos y tu propia familia, no por nada has trabajado para limpiar tu nombre.

Utilice todo mi auto control para no correr a sus brazos, pero no podía refugiarme en ellos antes de hablar con él, este asunto era muy delicado para dejarlo pasar y más porque en unas semanas cumpliría tres meses y dentro de poco se notaria, no por algo había estado en la casa Gryffindor, tenía que ser valiente y afrontar la realidad, por lo que trate de aclararme la garganta; para deshacerme de todos los nudos que había en ella para poder hablar, pero sabía que de nada serviría el me conocía a la perfección e intuía que algo anda mal, lo sabía por la tensión que había en su mandíbula.

-Hola, Draco que tal tu día, carga…-pero no me dejo terminar cuando ya lo tenía besándome los labios de forma apasionada, en que momento había atravesado la estancia tan rápido, para llegar hasta mí, sabía que si no lo detenía no íbamos a poder hablar, pero lo necesitaba tanto que mi cuerpo correspondía a sus caricias, el calor se concentró en mi centro, sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo y su boca era más demandante, yo solo pude echar mis brazos a su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en nuestra habitación, con desesperación empezamos a quitarnos todas las barreras que impedían que estuviéramos piel con piel, solo pude escuchar como rompía mi ropa y como también el de despojaba de la suya sin soltar mis labios, trate de ayudarlo pero mis manos estaban más ocupadas agarrándolo del cuello y revolviendo ese cabello que amaba, cuando los dos estuvimos desnudos yo ya estaba más que preparada para él , mi centro estaba húmedo para recibirlo dentro de mí, el beso termino cuando la falta de aire empezó a faltar dando paso a otro, con una de sus manos agarraba mi seno y con el otro torturaba mi clítoris, yo solo podía gemir y en silencio pedirle que me poseyera, pero solo escuchaba decirle palabras entre cortadas, _"mía" "no…dejaras" "tu cuer…me per…" "solo…"._Pero mi mente en ese momento no pensaba con coherencia, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con él, la demanda de Draco era casi bestial; como si quisiera demostrar que era suya, pero yo ya era suya en alma y cuerpo, había un ser gestándose dentro de mí que demostraba la unión de dos almas que se pertenecen, _para siempre._

En ese momento me introduje en ella de una forma animal, ella era mía y si así la mantenía a mi lado, no saldríamos en todo el fin de semana hasta que lograra embarazarla, mi semilla debía germinar dentro de ella, aunque solo fuera un lazo de sangre de los dos con un hijo, nuestro hijo sabia que nunca me había cuestionado la paternidad, pero con ella todas mis ideas desaparecían, podía ser yo Draco solo Draco y no Malfoy como en mi época de Hogwarts, pero debía enfocarme solo en lo que estábamos haciendo ya después hablaríamos de ese hijo que engendraríamos en ese momento o no saldríamos de la habitación hasta que sucediera, así que le agarre las manos y las puse arriba de su cabeza, para así poder arremeter aun mas, quería que me sintiera hasta el fondo, con la otra agarraba sus senos más grandes de lo normal, no era que me quejara pero los hacia ver más llenos y aun mas apetitosos, que se antojaban morderlos y eso hice los succione, mordí y deguste a mi antojo, Hermione solo gemía pero yo quería ver sus ojos cuando los dos llegáramos el clímax, por eso susurre en su oído "_abre tus ojos, mía"_, sabía que tenía que ver sus ojos para saber que nunca me iba a dejar, sé que un Malfoy no es inseguro pero con ella todo puede pasar, no por nada es Hermione Granger heroína del mundo mágico, junto con Potty y la comadreja, pero ella tenía que sentir que la amaba y que era la luz dentro de toda la porquería que había sido mi vida y que ahora gracias a ella volvía a sentir.

Cuando abrió sus ojos quede impregnado de su calor, amor y de todo lo que sentía por mí, fue cuando lo vi claro ella me amaba de la misma forma que yo, así que tomando sus piernas las puse en mis hombros sin dejar de embestirla y sin retirar la mirada de ella, sus manos las había dejado arriba, en un claro gesto de su sumisión por mí, eso me desato me estaba entregando no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma, por lo que arremetí aún más en ella llenándola de todo lo que sentía sin retira mi mirada de la suya ;sabía que estaba cerca lo sentía en sus paredes vaginales, cerniéndose en mí, apretando cual puño; pero debíamos llegar al mismo tiempo por lo que bajando sus piernas y teniendo como respuesta un gemido de protesta, la gire para que ella marcara su propia ritmo, amaba verla cabalgarme, ver saltar ahora sus enormes senos era la gloria para mí, por lo que me siente para llevarlos al único lugar donde tenían que estar en ese momento mi boca, para chuparlos cual niño siendo amantado, la escuche gemir mientras ella seguía bajando y subiendo, sin perder el contacto visual, amaba la forma en la que su cuerpo rebotaba con cada embestida en la que iba a su encuentro, así que dirigiendo mi mano a su adolorido clítoris lo frote en círculos , estaba a punto de explotar y no quería que ella se quedara atrás, por lo que hice movimientos más rápidos en su clítoris, sus ojos jamás se separaron cuando la culminación del clímax llego y ambos gritamos extasiados por el gran orgasmo que habíamos tenido, pero más que eso eran los sentimiento que involucraron ante tal acto de amor, nos quedamos abrazados hasta que nuestras respiraciones trataron de normalizarse. Por lo que reuniendo la poca fuerza que tenía la tire nuevamente a la cama, sin salirme de ella sabía que mi semilla estaba dentro y no quería que nada se saliera si yo podía evitarlo, y debido al gemido de Hermione sabia que tampoco, nuestras almas se encontraron nuevamente en esta noche lluviosa prometiéndose tantas cosas con tan solo una mira; que mi corazón no dejo de latir, por lo que solo dije las palabras que dentro de mi resonaban una y otra vez, para así sellar esta unión para siempre. Pero algo en su mirada y ese brillo especial, me distrajeron como si pudiera ver todo en ellos y la verdad me noqueo.

Fue cuando los dos comprendieron que a pesar de los obstáculos que conlleva su relación no iban a dejar que otra gente decidiera por ellos, que a pesar que el comienzo de esta no fue convencional eso no era porque no se amaran, más bien era que sus almas se buscaron y encontraron, solo el embarazo era la cereza del pastel, algo que afianzaba aún más su relación, aun así Hermione quería decirle que estaba embarazada, sin embargo algo muy dentro le dijo que no era necesario él lo sabía, y lo intuía porque no dejaba de acariciarle el vientre y con la mirada tan típica de él se lo confirmo y dentro de su mente escucho "_vamos a ser padres", _sabía que solo él podría hacer eso entrar a su mente sin percatarse de ello, solo con un movimiento de cabeza se lo confirmo, en respuesta el solo la beso con el alma y cuerpo sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara lucharían por estar juntos, a pesar de todo y contra todos.

Mientras dentro de ese departamento la pareja de amantes seguía amándose, afuera seguía lloviendo contra todo pronóstico, así es la lluvia llega aunque no se tenga presente que lloverá o uniéndose al sol para crear la magnificencia de un arcoíris y así era su amor surgió de la nada para unirse y crear algo maravilloso _una nueva vida. _

Bueno este es mi primer historia de mi autoría terminada ojala les agrade y me encantaría que dejaran sus opiniones, espero que les agrade esta idea surgió debido a que ha estado lloviendo y me puse un poco melancólica, por eso también en la historia llueve.

GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES.


End file.
